nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Chastiefol
|kanji = 霊槍シャスティフォル |rōmaji = Reisō Shasutiforu |affiliation = |user = King |creator = |origin = Fairy King's Forest |type = Spear Sacred Treasure |abilities = Bumblebee • Fight Fire with Fire • Tyrant Tempest • Sabaki no Yari |manga = Chapter 21 }}The is King's sacred treasure, and a holy weapon crafted from the Sacred Tree found only in the Fairy Realm. Appearance Chastiefol has ten different forms , but frequently appears as a mottled, green pillow that King carries with him. During combat, it can transform into a long, broad spear with two out-turned lugs at the base of the head, that forms a guard similar to that of a boar spear. Each of it's forms also has a "true form" that King is able to unleash for even more power. Abilities It is much stronger than steel and has mysterious qualities of the Sacred Tree, which King's ability, Disaster, draws out. It is capable of regenerating itself even after being split in two or in pieces. Some of its different forms include: Spirit Spear Chastiefol *'Pillow:' When not in battle, the spear remains in the form of a pillow. The pillow can also act as a shield. * |Daiichi Keitai: Reisō (Shasutiforu)|literally meaning "Spirit Spear"}}: King frequently utilizes this form, which is a long, broad spear, in conjunction with his levitation ability to perform basic ranged attacks. It acts as a homing-weapon, continuously following a dodging enemy and cornering them. ** |Tobimawaru Hachi (Banburubī)|literally meaning "Flying Bees"}}: By controlling Chastiefol with his ability to levitate objects, King launches a multitude of attacks which rapidly swarm the enemy in all directions. * |Daini Keitai: Shugojū (Gādian)|literally meaning "Guardian Beast"}}: Chastiefol takes on the form of a large, stuffed bear by shape-shifting the moss that grows along its body. While in this form the moss body will parry any physical attack, but can also be directly controlled by King to fight or immobilize enemies with its four arms. Due to the high water concentration within the moss it is highly resistant to fire; however, because of this quality it bears a weakness against cold and freezing attacks. Additionally, the form's soft, fluffy body allows it to resist blunt force attacks. * |Daisan Keitai: Kaseki-ka (Foshiraizēshon)}}: This form of Chastiefol is a twin headed spear with a spearhead shaped like the claws of a crab. This form has the ability to petrify an individual whom it pierces, rendering them unmovable and immobilized as a statue even if they are still alive. * |Daishi Keitai: Kōka (Sanfurawā)|literally meaning "Light Flower"}}: A gigantic shoot emerges from the earth, towering over enemies, as a flower bud blooms and shoots several projectiles that are capable of a great amount of destruction. * |Daigo Keitai: Zōshoku (Inkurīsu)}}: An army of small kunai-like spears are multiplied from one, their individual trajectories are controlled by King at will through simple motioning and gesturing of his hands. ** |Sakuretsu Suru Yaiba Ame (Faito Faia Wizu Faia)|literally meaning "Raining Explosive Blades"}}: A subsidiary technique of Increase, it focuses all of the small blades that comprise Chastiefol into a single downwards strike against an opponent. * |Dainana Keitai: Dōtai (Ruminashiti)|literally meaning "Guiding Moss"}}: Chastiefol transforms into a luminescent, ringed sphere that illuminates the surrounding area. It acts as a torch that allows the user to easily see in dark places. * |Daihachi Keitai: Karyūen (Paren Gāden)}}: A large barrier is formed around a person and is capable of withstanding even the most powerful attacks. The barrier is made of pollen from the Sacred Tree which have the capabilities of slowly healing and subsides the pain immediately. Combined Techniques * |Gōgi "Jūji Shageki (Kurosu Shūtingu)"}}: A combined attack, in which while Diane throws a rock barricade the opponent, King attacks piercing his body with Chastiefol. True Spirit Spear Chastiefol The is the complete form of Chastiefol achieved only when King draws out the true power of the Sacred Tree. It is activated with the command |''Jingi Kaihō''}}, after which King's body is flooded with magic from the Sacred Tree. The magical burden it puts on King is so great that his body cannot physically sustain the immense power and he is left exhausted and wounded. Releasing Chastiefol is also shown to cause King's power level to momentarily double that of an Albion. After obtaining his wings, King became able to accede to the true power of Chastiefol without any repercussion in his body. After having his wings fully developed and his full potential awakened, King's control over Chastiefol's true forms intensifed, with the forms not only changing in appearence and power, but with King now becoming capable of activating multiple forms at once simultaneously. * |Daiichi Keitai: Reisō (Shasutiforu)|literally meaning "Spirit Spear"}}: The true first form of Chastiefol takes on the appearance of a great spear that dwarfs King in size. King utilizes this form by launching the spear at his opponent; creating an enormous, cross-shaped explosion upon contact. After awakening his full potential, the true form not only increased in size, but its appearance greatly changed; now taking the appearance of a large, long staff with a decorative flower designs, and a large blade within the flower. ** |Tobimawaru Hachi (Banburubī)|literally meaning "Flying Bees"}}: King launches a multitude of attacks with Chastiefol which rapidly swarm the enemy in all directions. ** |Bōkun no Arashi (Tairanto Tenpesuto)}}: King launches a powerful spinning attack with Chastiefol. Its power is able to eliminate multiple Albions in an instant. ** きの |Sabaki no Yari|literally meaning "Spear of Judgement"}}: King loads a lot of magical power into Chastiefol and throws it over his opponent from the sky. * |Daini Keitai: Shugojū (Gādian)|literally meaning "Guardian Beast"}}: In its true second form, Chastiefol appears as a muscular stuffed bear. Its strength and destructive capabilities are dramatically increased. After awakening his full potential, the true form of Guardian now appears as a larger, more muscular stuffed bear with a multitude of arms, dramatically increasing its strength and attack capabilities. * |Daishi Keitai: Kōka (Sanfurawā)|literally meaning "Light Flower"}}: In its true form, Chastiefol takes on the appearance of a giant sunflower with spiked teeth surrounding the center of its mouth-like opening with roots that dwarf its original size. The flower charges up before sending hundreds among thousands of projectiles capable of creating a massive amount of destruction. * |Daigo Keitai: Zōshoku (Inkurīsu)}}: In its true fifth form, Chastiefol appears as an army of large kunai-like spears. After awakening his full potential, the true form of Increase appears as an large array of double-edged blades with intricately designed handles that have more speed and power in them than previously had. * |Dairoku Keitai: Shinju no I (Yugudora Kurosu)}}: Chastiefol wraps itself around King's body in the form of an armor equipped with large gauntlets with long blades on the forearms. * |Daihachi Keitai: Karyūen (Paren Gāden)}}: After awakening his full potential, King's Pollen Garden has gained more power than before, with its true form appearing as a larger, more intricately patterned egg-shaped barrier capable of not only fully healing and containing itself around multiple people including a giant, but is capable of withstanding and defending against a massive and powerful attack from Mael, one of the four Archangels, who power is greatly enhanced by the power of his commandments. Combined Techniques * |Gōgi "Tenkū no Kōkyū" (Seresutiaru Arō)|literally meaning "Sky Light Bow"}}: A combined attack that involves using True Spirit Spear Chastiefol as the arrow and using Twin Bow Herritt as the bow, part of the aura surrounds Chastiefol. The attack damages the target both physically and mentally. * |San'i Ittai Gōgi (Toriniti Atakku): Dotō no Rangeki (Hai Tenshon Rasshu)|literally meaning "Triple Combine Technique: Raging Scuffle"}}: A triple combined attack in which King attacks the opponent with Chastiefol in his sixth form at the same time that Gowther creates many illusions of him to confuse the enemy and Diane uses her Dolre's Dance to increase his power level. Gallery The pillow used as shield.png|The pillow used as a shield. King capturing Ban with his bear.png|King immobilizing Ban with Form Two, Guardian King's spear piercing Ban from the bear.png|Form Three, Fossilization Guila running, blocking and dodging King's spear.png|Chastiefol's speed King releasing his Increase attack.png|Form Five, Increase Spirit Spear Chastiefol, Form Four 2.png|Form Four, Sunflower Meliodas and Ban being saved by King Guardian.png|Form Two, Guardian King using Fight Fire With Fire Raining Daggers.png|'Fight Fire With Fire' King using Chastiefol Form Eight Pollen Garden.png|Form Eight, Pollen Garden Form Seven Luminosity.png|Form Seven, Luminosity True Spirit Spear Chastiefol.png|True Spirit Spear Chastiefol True_Spirit_Spear_Guardian.png|True Spirit Spear Guardian Guardian's_Might.png|Guardians Grizzled Blow True_Spirit_Spear_Increase.png|True Spirit Spear Increase True_Spirit_Spear_Sunflower.png|True Spirit Spear Sunflower King_and_Gowther_using_Celestial_Arrow.png|King using Celestial Arrow with Gowther King using Tyrant Tempest.png|King using Tyrant Tempest King using Sabaki no Yari.png|King using Sabaki no Yari YggdraCloth.png|True Spirit Spear Chastiefol Form Six, Yggdra Cloth New True Spirit Spear Chastiefol.png|New True Spirit Spear Chastiefol True Chastiefol Pollen Garden.png|True Spirit Spear Chastiefol Form Eight, Pollen Garden New True Chastiefol Guardian.png|New True Spirit Spear Chastiefol Form Two, Guardian New True Chastiefol Increase.png|New True Spirit Spear Chastiefol Form Five, Increase Animated GIFs Ban dodging King's Bumblebee.gif|Bumblebee King using Fossilization on Ban.gif|Form Three, Fossilization King stopping Guila's Shot Bomb.gif|Chastiefol stopping Guila's Shot Bomb Guila running, dodging and blocking King's spear attacks.gif|Chastiefol's speed while on the offensive King using Increase to stop Guila's Brilliant Detonation.gif|Form Five: Increase King using Sunflower at Jericho and Guila.gif|Form Four, Sunflower King releases Chastiefol.gif|True Spirit Spear Chastiefol True Chastiefol Guardian.gif|True Spirit Spear Chastiefol: Guardian True Chastiefol Increase.gif|True Spirit Spear Chastiefol: Increase Trivia *Chastiefol is the first Sacred Treasure to be seen. *In the medieval French story, "Le Chevalier au Papegau", King Arthur's sword, Excalibur, is renamed as Chastiefol. *In old french, "chastiefol" means "to punish the fool(s)" or "fool punisher". It is a portemanteau of the verb "chatier" and the noun/adjective "fol", which were also adapted in english as "to chastise" and "fool". References }} Category:Sacred Treasures Category:Weapons